


Home

by hktk



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: The Warrior of Light can't sleep. Neither can her loud friend, it seems.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Request for [Laur](https://twitter.com/ForeverLorn)! Thank you ♡
> 
> If you have any requests, please feel free to send them [my way](https://twitter.com/_thujanes)!

The beds of Camp Dragonhead had always felt like home, that much was true. For whatever reason—was it the cold, the closeness to Ishgard, or a certain someone’s welcoming embrace —she had always been able to call this a home away from... well, she wasn’t quite sure on where her home was now, actually. Camp Dragonhead might as well have been it. 

Alphinaud had retired earlier, snoozing away in another room next to hers, above Haurchefant’s office. They were still awaiting the approval of Count Edmont that allowed them to enter Foundation, so there wasn’t really much to do besides just wait, sleep, train, hone her skills... Okay, not so much sleep. She was having trouble with that, currently. 

Alessia rolled over and over, tossed and turned—to the point where the blankets kept getting thrown off and she had to keep readjusting. Although these beds felt so  _ welcoming _ , she was at her wits’ end with her thoughts that occupied her regarding the recent events. She was worried, and overtly so. She wanted to sleep, she really did. 

Instead, after having enough of all of that, she stood up, slipped on some slippers that Haurchefant had provided, and padded down the stairs outside. The bitter wind whipped at her hair, and she hurried inside. With a sigh, she glanced around, squinting her eyes in the dim light. No one was in here, she could only assume. Although the chandelier was out, the fireplace was still gently roaring to her left. Alessia made her way over to it, crouching down and wrapping her arms around her knees. 

A few moments passed as she gazed into the fire. The flames, flickering and waving at her, did well to ease her anxiety, to vanquish her thoughts, to surround her with a warmth that she had long forgotten. 

“Can’t sleep, my friend?” 

The soft voice startled her, and immediately she was on her feet with a thousand nerves in her body burning with adrenaline. The owner of the voice laughed, holding both of his hands out—at least, that’s what she could make out—in a defensive position, approaching her slowly. 

“At ease, friend,” Haurchefant said, and Alessia  _ did _ relax. “‘Tis only I.” 

Alessia lowered her shoulders, smiling at him. “And what of you?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. “What are you up for?” 

“I was finishing up some last minute documents for your expected arrival in Ishgard,” explained Haurchefant, coming to stand next to her. He crouched next to the fire as she had done just earlier, and after a second, she followed suit. Their shoulders touched. “Ishgard is always so formal!” 

It took another second for Alessia to realize what he had said, though. “In the dark?! You were doing paperwork in this lighting? Oh, your poor eyes...” 

Haurchefant chuckled, glancing over at her. “Well, you’ve come down now, so I suppose it isn’t so  _ dark _ after all,” he quipped back. 

Alessia blinked, then flustered, her cheeks darkening. Haurchefant wrapped an arm around her as she looked back towards the fire, shaking her head slightly. “Hm,” was all she said to that. 

“What troubles you, my friend?” 

Alessia was glad for the change of subject—actually, realizing his question, she might have preferred his teasing. Forlornly gazing into the fire, leaning against Haurchefant’s side, she shook her head once more, for a different reason this time. 

“... I don’t think it’s really all that important.” She smiled at him, turning her head. However, his own head was a lot closer than she had thought, and he planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“You can tell me anything or nothing,” he reassured. “But if you don’t feel up for it, perhaps we could talk of something else—or do something else. They say exercise before bed is a proper way to wind down for the day!” 

Haurchefant’s own cheeks were heating up from embarrassment now, though hers were still darker. She could tell, even without seeing herself! “ _ Exercise _ ?” she sputtered. “It’s Gods’ know what time it is in the morning—and you want to  _ exercise _ ?” 

He stood up, grabbing her hand and dragging her to her feet as well. He clasped this hand between both of his own, and the way he smiled—why, she’d never be able to say  _ no _ to a face such as this one. There were practically sparkles shining all around him. 

And he wasn’t even begging, at this point! 

She let out a laugh, shaking her head. “Fine,” Alessia replied. “But if we get too cold—” 

“If we get too cold, then I shall embrace you until the night’s end!” he exclaimed. Alessia was certain there were flowers fading in and out around his head, now, in addition to the sparkles. “Now come, my friend.” He let go of her hand with one of his, though adjusted the remaining one so that their fingers were interlocked. “Let me see you—ah, let  _ us _ work out!” 

She chuckled, following Haurchefant out the front door. The winds whipped around her again, and as she had on no armor right now—just the clothes beneath it—she  _ was _ immediately a little chilly. But she couldn’t let Haurchefant down by rescinding her acceptance to train with him. 

And so, following his lead, they got to doing just that. Moments turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. By the time, with a heave of her chest as she was out of breath, Alessia collapsed in a pile of snow off to the side, the sun was already beginning to paint the edge of the sky a beautiful crimson. 

Haurchefant, who—at some point, Gods know when—had removed his shirt and thrown it off to the side, stood above her, hands on his hips, looking quite proud. Sweat dripped down his chest, as it did her back, giving him a slight sheen in the very early dawn light. He looked like an angel. 

Haurchefant clenched his fist, bringing it to his chest in one fluid motion. “ _ Splendid _ workout, my friend!” he congratulated. “You did quite well—and you lasted a long time!” 

“It was thanks to you, you know,” she replied, chuckling a little. “Now, put your shirt back on before you catch a cold!” 

He threw his head back and bellowed out a laugh, shaking his head. He even struck a little pose for her, showing off those muscles that made him stand out from the crowd. Alessia felt her heart in her throat, and she struggled to find words—though she was certain her expression more than made up for it. 

“Come, come,” he said, extending a hand down to her, “let us return to your quarters. Are you yet tired?” 

She took his hand, wobbling to her feet. Alessia collapsed against his chest, and with her face buried in the crook of his neck, she said, “Not quite—the opposite, I’m afraid. But... Perhaps we could do a little more training.” 

There was a beat. 

“Splendid!” 

He picked her up, sweeping her off her feet (she gave off a quiet yelp) and hup-hupped over to the stairs on the outside of the building that led to the sleeping quarters. 


End file.
